Lo que significa ser un ninja
by Sir Roland Hope
Summary: "Sensei, ¿qué significa ser un ninja?", no me esperaba una pregunta de ese tipo, jamas lo había pensado, "No lo se, espero algún día llegar a una respuesta, ¿por que lo preguntas?". La misión de una vida, distintas parejas.
1. Capítulo 1: Por Honor a Mi Sensei

**Hola, primero que nada decir que pues el contenido, (personajes, etc.) le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, les traigo esta historia que se me ocurrió un día, espero la disfruten**

**Capítulo 1: Por Honor a Mi Sensei**

Todos en la aldea de la hoja recordaban ese día una y otra vez, año tras año, el día que el cuarto Hokage había sacrificado su propia vida para detener a la enorme bestia de nueve colas que había aparecido en su aldea, en una cortina de humo, 4 años han pasado ya desde aquel día, 4 aniversarios de la victoria de la aldea sobre el Kyubi, 4 años recordando a todos aquellos que dieron su vida para proteger la aldea.

Kakashi Hatake jamás olvidaría ese día, el día que su Sensei y la esposa de este, habían muerto para darle esperanza a la aldea de sobrevivir un día mas, contaba ya con 18 años y era capitán de su propio escuadrón en la división ANBU, ¿Por qué se había unido a la rama de elite de la aldea? ¿Dónde nadie tiene nombre y no se conocen sus rostros ni identidades?, donde ninguno era nadie y simplemente eran conocidos como un "quizás te vi" ¿acaso uno de los mejores y más talentosos ninjas de la aldea estaba escapando de algo?, nadie lo sabía, de igual forma que nadie sabía porque oculta la mitad de su rostro tras esa mascara negra, dejando visible solo uno de sus ojos, cubriendo el otro con su banda ninja.

El Hokage lo había llamado, como tantas veces en todos sus años de ninja, pero lo presentía, el encargo que le iban a dar iba a ser diferente al de los demás, lo supo cuando vio a su escuadrón esperándolo en la puerta de la oficina de Sarutobi, a pesar de que su equipo solo contaba con 3 personas incluyéndolo a él, bien podría ser el mejor escuadrón de toda la división ANBU.

**-No debes imaginar que puedes llegar tarde siempre que quieras-**Comento una de las personas frente a él mientras se quitaba la máscara, una mujer, mientras su compañero hacía lo propio con la suya.

-**No seas tan dura con Kakashi-Senpai, Yugao, seguramente se cruzó con un gato negro y tuvo que tomar el sendero largo-**Comento el otro sujeto de forma irónica, esta chica y este chico, eran un poco más jóvenes que el propio Kakashi, a veces le sorprendía el nivel de madurez que podrían mostrar.

-**Tenzo, Yugao, entremos-**

Entraron a la gran oficina donde yacía el líder de la aldea, este era acompañado por otras 2 personas, los consejeros, su presencia ahí solo significaba una cosa… problemas, entraron y se detuvieron frente al escritorio del tercer Hokage, esperaron que este hablara.

-**Kakashi, creo que tienes alguna sospecha de porque los convoque a esta hora de la noche, además de la presencia de los consejeros frente a ustedes, es un asunto delicado-**Comenzó a hablar Sarutobi mientras los 3 ninjas guardaban silencio, la anciana del consejo prosiguió con la explicación.

-**El niño Kyubi ya cumplió 4 años y las guarderías, estancias infantiles, etc. Que hay en la aldea se oponen que el niño viva con ellos-**

**-Es por esta razón, para mantenerlo vigilado y a salvo, le proporcionamos un departamento en la aldea, una mujer ira todos los días a darle de desayunar, comer, cenar, bañarlo si es necesario, todos los días, lo único que necesitamos de ustedes es que no le quiten los ojos de encima, es muy importante que el enemigo no se entere de su condición como Jinchuriki-**Concluyo el segundo consejero, un hombre de lentes.

**-¡Entendido!-**Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-**Kakashi, Yugao, Tenzo, este niño es el hijo del cuarto Hokage, se merece mucho más de lo que le estamos dando, sé que ustedes saben lo que es no tener un padre o una madre, incluso ambos, yo no les pido que se conviertan en la madre o el padre de este niño, solo impidan que sea infeliz, al menos hasta que cumpla la edad suficiente para entrar a la academia, es importante que Naruto no sepa sus identidades, a ustedes como ANBU los pondría en peligro, es una misión un tanto peculiar, pero confío en que podrán llevarla a cabo-**Termino el Hokage, para posteriormente los 3 ninjas salieran de la habitación, en dirección a la que ahora sería la habitación de Naruto en un edificio lejos de la torre Hokage.

:::

**-¿Saben?, no me explico porque en lugar de resguardar al niño en la torre Hokage o en la misma casa del tercero, ¿Por qué prácticamente lo están exiliando?-**Pregunto Tenzo a sus 2 compañeros mientras saltaban de tejado en tejado, a mitad de la noche.

-**No lo sé, el Hokage ya está viejo, además de que está ocupado todo el día, tengo entendido que vive solo, su hijo esta con los doce guardianes ninja en este momento, además sería peligroso si la bestia es liberada en la torre, supongo que lo quiere mantener alejado para que no cause daños-**Contesto Yugao que llevaba un ritmo similar a Tenzo, mientras Kakashi iba unos metros delante de él.

-**Silencio los 2-**Sentencio el ninja de pelo gris para continuar su camino de manera silente

Después de unos pocos minutos de camino visualizaron aquel edificio que el tercer Hokage les había señalado como el hogar del pequeño niño, sin perder tiempo y de manera veloz entraron por una ventana, esta parecía ser de la única habitación que tenía el departamento puesto que solo al entrar vieron al pequeño rubio dormido en una cama, llevaba una pijama roja con motivos amarillos.

-**Vaya, años de entrenamiento para cuidar de un mocoso-**Recrimino Yugao al aire al saber de "la misión de su vida" que comenzaría esa noche

-**Silencio Yugao, estás hablando del hijo de mi Sensei, además… este niño podría resultar igual o incluso más importante que nosotros-**Finalizo Kakashi

Posteriormente de esas palabras, los 3 comenzaron a revisar de manera detallada toda la casa, debían buscar cualquier fallo en la arquitectura que debía ser arreglado, una tabla suelta podría ser más mortal que cualquier kunai o shuriken, afortunadamente Tenzo, el ninja del cabello castaño que portaba una máscara blanca que asemejaba la cabeza de un perro, por su afinidad de controlar la madera, pudo reparar cualquier imperfección que encontraron, al final se juntaron en la habitación del rubio.

-**Ahora que lo veo es un niño muy lindo- **Decía Yugao mientras se acercaba a él, en ese instante el pequeño Naruto abrió los ojos, divisando a 3 personas delante de él.

-**¿mmm?-**Pero para mala fortuna del pequeño, en un pestañeo desaparecieron y este automáticamente se quedó dormido.

Los 3 se encontraban reunidos, sentados con las piernas cruzadas en el techo de la habitación del niño que debían proteger, los 3 mantenían los ojos cerrados mientras se quitaban sus máscaras.

-**Recuerden lo que dijo Hokage-Sama, el niño no debe vernos-**Comentó Kakashi dejando su máscara por un lado, él es un ninja de cabello grisáceo, alto, por alguna razón cubre la mitad de su rostro con una tela oscura, como todos, el también lleva consigo un oscuro pasado.

-**Bueno, en todo caso, es hora de cenar-**Comento Yugao haciendo lo mismo que Kakashi, ella era una chica muy linda, tiene el cabello color purpura largo hasta la cintura y el flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho sin llegar a taparle los ojos, la única chica del grupo-**Yo traje unas bolas de arroz, ¿tú que trajiste Tenzo?-**

**-Bueno, yo traje algo de pan de nuez-**Mientras abría el recipiente-**¿Usted que trajo Kakashi-Senpai?**

**-Gracias por la comida-**Decía Kakashi mientras llevaba los palillos en la mano, haciendo una leve reverencia y su plato de comida vacío, eso frustraba a sus compañeros, ni ellos conocían lo que su líder ocultaba bajo ese pedazo de tela-**¿mmm?**

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, día tras día, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en meses, las 24 horas el chico rubio era vigilado, había días que tenían que salir a alguna misión peligrosa, pero siempre al menos uno de ellos se quedaba para cuidarlo, siempre que la mujer que iba a darle de comer al niño llegaba, era inspeccionada de pies a cabeza por ellos, no permitirían algún atentado en contra del Jinchuriki, en algunas ocasiones habían salvado al pequeño de meter los dedos en el tomacorriente o de caerse por las escaleras, pasado algún tiempo al pequeño Naruto no le basto mantenerse encerrado en su casa, él quería salir a conocer el lugar, su abuelo Hokage le dijo que tuviera cuidado y que no regresara muy noche, el solo asentía con la cabeza, solo quería que el viejo se callara para poder salir a jugar.

Los ANBU quizás no estaban preparados para esto, si bien la mujer que iba a casa del niño día tras día, los había visto en las inspecciones, nadie debía enterarse que un escuadrón de la ANBU custodiaba al niño, mucho menos este, ¿Qué harían si se metía en problemas en medio de la calle con toda la gente a su alrededor?, encontrarían la forma seguro, ¿en cuántos problemas podía meterse un niño de 5 años que guarda a la bestia más poderosa que destruyo la aldea hacia un tiempo?, ¡en ninguno por supuesto!.

Los comentarios de la gente no se hicieron esperar, rápidamente identificaron al pequeño como "el niño demonio", tenían prohibido hablar al respecto, era un decreto del Hokage, "nadie debía hablar nada acerca del Kyubi" claro que la gente es chismosa y habladora por naturaleza, mujeres y hombres hablaban entre ellos, comentando el "¿Por qué?".

**-¿Qué hace este niño aquí?, pensé que había desaparecido hace un tiempo-**Hablaba uno de los ninjas que estaban en la calle, rodeado de otros ninjas y algunas mujeres que seguramente eran esposas de los mismos.

-**Yo escuche algo similar, supongo que solo eran rumores- **Naruto no los podía escuchar, pero sentía las miradas amenazadoras de todos sobre él, justamente ese día era su cumpleaños, quizás por eso el Hokage le había permitido salir, ¿por su cumpleaños?, ¿o habrá sido un error por la vejez de aquel hombre?, no, el anciano no se equivocaba.

Desde las sombras en uno de los tejados, los 3 ANBU observaban la escena sin poder hacer nada, Kakashi se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, sin despegar la vista a la calle, parecía que saltaría en cualquier momento.

-**Pobre niño, quizás Hokage-Sama pensó que la gente estaría preparada para recibirlo, pero parece que solo el tiempo lo dirá, por el momento hoy no es ese día-**Comento Yugao ante el silencio que se había formado, Tenzo y Kakashi parecían haberla ignorado, pero no era así, ellos no.

-**No solo es la gente, el mismo niño debe estar preparado para todas esas miradas, es obvio que la vida de ningún Jinchuriki es fácil, mucho menos la de este niño huérfano, por eso debemos cuidarlo, pero tampoco es tan fácil hacerlo en el anonimato, Naruto debe ser fuerte-**Respondió Tenzo ante las palabras de su compañera, Kakashi se mantenía en silencio, era típico de él, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando, aunque a veces hacía falta alguno de sus comentarios irónicos, su semblante se rompió al ver la escena.

-**¿Qué haces mocoso?-**Decía el hombre de un puesto mientras empujaba al niño, haciéndolo caer al suelo, la gente comenzó a hacer un circulo a su alrededor, observando al escena, a Naruto no le dolía el golpe, le dolían las miradas.

**-Yo solo veía las máscaras, ¡¿Por qué me ven así dattebayo?!-**Mientras el rubio salía corriendo del lugar, no conocía la aldea en su totalidad, pero para su fortuna encontró un parque con unos niños, con los que se dispuso a jugar, durante unas horas, hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse, dando paso a un anaranjado horizonte.

-**Vamos niños, ¡es hora de irnos, el festival está por comenzar!-**Gritaban los padres a sus hijos, que corrían en dirección a estos, mientras observaban al pequeño rubio-**No quiero que jueguen con ese niño-**

Naruto no lo entendía, la gente se alejaba de el por alguna razón, pero no importaba, quizás eran imaginaciones suyas, no permitiría que las personas lo hicieran sentir miserable, aunque no tuviera un padre o una madre, haría amigos, sería feliz, así que comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa, cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir, para fortuna estaba delante de un restaurante _"Ichiraku Ramen",_ por lo que decidió entrar, ahí se encontró con una joven y un señor, el lugar estaba vacío, parecía ser que estaban por cerrar pronto.

-**Hola pequeño, mi nombre es Ayame, ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿quieres comer?-**Le pregunto la chica con una tierna sonrisa hacia el pequeño Naruto, mientras que el padre de esta, Teuchi, los observaba con una sonrisa.

-**¡Hola!, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y hoy cumplo cinco años, dattebayo!-**

**-Bien, entonces ramen gratis para el cumpleañero-**Comento Teuchi con una sonrisa para después darle una orden.

De camino hacia su casa Naruto se preguntaba muchas cosas, entre ellas, ¿Por qué nadie celebraba con el su cumpleaños?, afortunadamente ese día conocía a personas muy especiales que lo hicieron sentir bien, pero aun así, comenzaba a sentirse infeliz, comenzaba a sentirse solo. Llego a la puerta de su departamento y lo abrió, se encontró con una afortunada sorpresa.

Por alguna razón al adentrarse hacia la mesa donde tomaba sus comidas, la habitación estaba decorada, había globos, papeles de colores por todos lados, algunos regalos en la mesa, incluso un pastel, quizás su abuelito Hokage le había llevado todo eso pero, ¿Dónde estaba el anciano en ese momento?, sus dudas se despejaron cuando encontró una nota frente al pastel que decía _"Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto" _la abrió y comenzó a leerla con dificultad:

_¡Hola Naruto!_

_Lamentamos no poder estar contigo en un día tan especial para ti, debemos mantener el bosque a salvo para que puedas vivir feliz con todo lo que te rodea, te hemos traído algo de pastel y unos regalos, recuerda que nunca debes de dejar que las demás personas te hagan sentir miserable nunca, ponte un objetivo y lucha por conseguirlo, la vida no es fácil para ninguna persona, es por esta razón que debes lograr tus metas en la vida, no importa si son pequeñas o grandes, las personas elogiaran tus logros, conviértete en un gran ninja y cuida a lo que amas, así como nosotros te cuidamos a ti._

_Atentamente_

_Tus Guardianes_

Naruto termino de leer la nota, al final de esta había unos dibujos de 3 personas, una mujer vestida de gato, un hombre vestido de perro y uno más disfrazado de árbol, sin duda alguna lo habían hecho reír, comenzó a devorar el pastel, mientras noto que uno de los regalos, era una máscara, mucho más bonita que la que había visto en la tienda.

En el techo de la habitación estaban los 3 ANBU sentados cruzados de brazos -**No sabía que tenías tan buen corazón Kakashi, quien diría que Kakashi el hombre que copio mil Jutsu haría algo como eso-**Comento Yugao un tanto sorprendida por la acción de su superior.

-**Oye Yugao, no le des todo el crédito a Kakashi-Senpai, yo también le compre un regalo y le deje mi mascara-** Comento Tenzo un poco mosqueado de que Kakashi se llevara el crédito.

-**Yo también le di un regalo, idiota-** Replico su compañera con una vena en la frente, mientras Kakashi simplemente sonreía, cerrando sus ojos, hace mucho que no hacía algo como eso.

:::

El tiempo siguió su curso, los 3 compañeros a veces dejaban algún regalo para el rubio, ya fuera porque se había portado bien últimamente, porque había aprendido un Jutsu por su cuenta, a veces cuando hacia travesuras le dejaban alguna nota regañándolo, pero se sentían felices de que por fin comenzara a hacerse amigos de otros niños, niños que no sabían nada de su oscuro pasado, niños que se harían sus amigos de manera sincera, se sentían felices por ese niño, sin duda alguna habían cumplido con su misión, pronto entraría a la academia y seria el trabajo de alguien más instruirlo.

-**Lamento darles esta noticia chicos, pero le pediré al Hokage-sama que me haga Jounin de nuevo-**Comento Kakashi a sus subordinados.

-**Kakashi, esto no tiene que ver con que Naruto entrara a la academia, ¿o sí?-**Pregunto Yugao un tanto desconcertada.

-**Planeas hacerte su Sensei, ¿Kakashi-Senpai?-**Esta vez fue Tenzo el de las preguntas.

-**Así es Yugao, Tenzo, yo me encargare de su entrenamiento y lo hare fuerte, no puedo hacerlo si estoy escondido, esta es mi misión de vida, le he fallado a mis compañeros pero no a este niño, yo no les pido que vayan conmigo, pero les doy las gracias por todo-**

**-¿De qué habla Kakashi-Senpai?, por supuesto que lo apoyaremos-**Dijo Tenzo con una sonrisa

-**Así es Kakashi, no te pongas sentimental, eso no va contigo, nosotros cuidaremos al niño, desde las sombras-**Finalizo la chica

Días después junto con la inscripción de los niños a la academia, Kakashi le solicitó al tercer Hokage volver a las filas como Jounin, además de convertirse en Sensei, esto sorprendió mucho al anciano, que hablo con él.

-**Llegas tarde, ya íbamos a cerrar Kakashi-**Comento el Hokage mientras reía viendo por la ventana

-**Sí, lo siento, me cruce con una viejita que necesitaba algo de ayuda con unas bolsas-**

**-Kakashi, entiendo que haces esto para estar cerca del hijo de Minato, no te culpo pero, ¿no crees que es mejor esperar a que él se convierta en Genin para que lo entrenes?-**Sugirió el líder de la aldea a Kakashi, que ahora llevaba el uniforme reglamentario de los ninja, el chaleco táctico verde, pantalón y camisa azul marino, su inseparable mascara y su banda ninja en la frente que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

**-No entiendo, ¿Por qué lo dice Hokage-Sama?-**

**-Lo digo porque yo sé que intentaras sacar el mejor potencial en Naruto, pero es peligroso someterlo desde pequeño a un riguroso entrenamiento, la bestia dentro de él podría salir, sabes que es sensible a los cambios susceptibles que Naruto sufra, pero que bueno que decidiste salir de la ANBU, mientras tus compañeros vigilan al niño, tengo otra misión para ti-**

:::

El Hokage se encargó de inscribir a Naruto en la academia ninja para que comenzara con su formación, si bien el rubio tenía la fama de travieso revoltoso, esperaba que el estudio, relacionándose con sus compañeros y maestros, calmara esas acciones vandálicas, el Hokage sabía que eso simplemente se trataba de un sueño, pero esperaba que se hiciera realidad.

-**¿Así que ese niño Kyubi ya está en edad de formación ninja?, interesante… sería una pena que nadie aproveche sus dotes como Jinchuriki por un bien mayor…**

:::

**Esta es más bien una introducción a la historia, ¡espero les guste!, espero me dejen algún review, se aceptan todos los comentarios**

**Saludos!**


	2. Capítulo 2: En busca del camino amarillo

**Muchas gracias por tu ****review**___**Katy Hatake**__**, **_**que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capítulo y espero estés atenta a las próximas actualizaciones, y más review como el tuyo lleguen que es lo que me anima a continuar, saca tus conclusiones porque la historia estará llena de misterios. :P**

**Saludos**

**Capítulo 2: En busca del camino amarillo**

Durante mucho tiempo no se había sentido como ese día, ¿Qué había cambiado? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kakashi podía caminar por las calles de la aldea sin ningún temor a ser descubierto o teniendo que guardar la compostura que como ANBU tenía que conservar ante todos, por decirlo de algún modo: Se sentía liberado. No eran vacaciones claro que no, su misión había cambiado de rumbo, un ninja de elite persiguiendo a otro ninja de elite, sin duda alguna es para lo que vive todo Shinobi, todo habría seguido perfectamente bien si no hubiera sido por él y sus pantaloncillos verdes.

**-¡KAKASHI! Mi eterno rival, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verte. ¡Cómo puedes observar mi llama de la juventud brilla como el mismísimo sol!, ¡adelante! Veamos quien llega más rápido al puesto de comida, el que pierda paga-**Sonreía Gai haciendo brillar sus dientes que reflejaban la luz natural del ambiente, Kakashi estaba mosqueado, por un momento recordó las buenas cosas que traían consigo portar aquella mascara blanca.

-**Gai, sinceramente podría pasar años sin verte-**

**-¡Que cruel Kakashi!, sin duda alguna es algo que mi eterno rival diría, ¡andando! Quiero que me lo cuentes todo-**

Habían llegado al puesto de ramen que comúnmente muchas personas visitaban todos los días, misteriosamente en ese momento el lugar estaba más solo que de costumbre, solo estaban la linda Ayame y el viejo Teuchi cocinando el platillo que les iba a ser servido.

**-Así que el viejo te dio una misión, interesante- **Comentaba el Jounin de las prominentes cejas y el peinado de tazón mientras comía de aquel plato-**¿Quieres ayuda con algo?**

**-Gai espero no te ofendas, pero "discreción" es una palabra que seguramente ni siquiera sabes que significa-**

**-¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?! Discreción es mi segundo nombre-**Mientras hacia un movimiento de cadera que ponía de nervios a Kakashi, seguramente el mismísimo "Rey" ardería de envidia.

Se había tomado un día libre, uno entre tantos días de trabajo que había tenido todos esos días, lamentablemente ya estaba llegando a su fin así que de paso lento caminaba por las calles de la aldea rumbo a su departamento, de camino hacia su hogar paso frente un parque cuando una voz le hizo voltear a su izquierda.

**-Se los dije, ¡SOY EL REY DE LA ALDEA! ¡Dattebayo!-**Gritaba un niño rubio con los brazos apuntando al cielo mientras estaba de pie arriba de uno de los juegos del parque.

-**Que fastidio, ya te dije que el rey de la aldea es el Hokage niño necio-**Le decía otro niño de cabello negro atado, de mirada distraída y semblante "flojo".

-**¡ENTONCES SOY EL HOKAGE!-**

-**¡Nosotros somos el Hokage!, ¿verdad Akamaru?-**Un niño con unas marcas rojas en las mejillas y cabello castaño le decía a su perro que llevaba en la cabeza, el cual solo respondía con un ladrido.

Kakashi dirigió su vista hacia un gran árbol que estaba en medio del parque para simplemente asentir con la cabeza y seguir su camino, llevaba días sin salir de casa cumpliendo con su "investigación" y parecía que el pequeño Naruto se había relacionado bien en la escuela, eso le reconfortaba realmente. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa abrió la misma con una llave y dirigió su vista al lugar, a pesar de ser una persona muy limpia y cuidadosa su casa estaba hecha un desastre.

Había libros abiertos por todos lados, pergaminos extendidos por todo el piso, la pared llena de apuntes que el mismo ninja de cabello gris había anotado, camino un poco para llegar a un sofá y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, el Hokage le había encargado algo nada fácil.

**Flash Back**

**-Kakashi, entiendo que haces esto para estar cerca del hijo de Minato, no te culpo pero, ¿no crees que es mejor esperar a que él se convierta en Genin para que lo entrenes?-**Sugirió el líder de la aldea a Kakashi, que ahora llevaba el uniforme reglamentario de los ninja, el chaleco táctico verde, pantalón y camisa azul marino, su inseparable mascara y su banda ninja en la frente que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

**-No entiendo, ¿Por qué lo dice Hokage-Sama?-**

**-Lo digo porque yo sé que intentaras sacar el mejor potencial en Naruto, pero es peligroso someterlo desde pequeño a un riguroso entrenamiento, la bestia dentro de él podría salir, sabes que es sensible a los cambios susceptibles que Naruto sufra, pero que bueno que decidiste salir de la ANBU, mientras tus compañeros vigilan al niño, tengo otra misión para ti-**

-**¿Qué clase de misión Hokage-Sama?-**Pregunto un Kakashi más curioso de lo normal.

**-Una que solo un ninja de tu clase podría llevar a cabo-**Hizo una pausa mientras suspiraba, para posteriormente continuar con la plática-**¿Sabes?, es evidente que cada vez me hago más viejo, un nuevo Hokage que me remplace no estaría nada mal, sinceramente me gustaría que tu fueras ese ninja pero, es evidente que algo como eso no te emociona además de que aun eres muy joven, por eso quiero encargarte esta misión que consta de 2 cosas-**

**-Lo escucho Hokage-Sama-**

**-Tienes que buscar a Jiraiya, uno de los Sannin y maestro de Minato para que tome mi lugar como el quinto Hokage, confió en sus habilidades para que pueda llenar el puesto, lamentablemente no hemos sabido nada de él desde lo que paso con Orochimaru, lamentablemente el también forma parte de esta misión, a pesar de haber desertado hace años de la aldea, hay fuertes sospechas que aún sigue aquí llevando a cabo sus experimentos, es por esa razón que otra mente como la suya podrá comprender sus acciones y encontrarlo, Kakashi-**

**-Hokage-Sama, sinceramente que me diga esto, no sé si es un alago o un insulto-**Mientras reía por debajo de su máscara, cosa que el tercer Hokage también imito, si bien Orochimaru es uno de los genios más grandes genios que había nacido en Konoha, también era considerado como el ser más repulsivo que había nacido en la misma, el tercero sabía que para atrapar a un genio, haría falta otro genio.

**Fin Flash Back**

**-La persona que implanto esas células en Tenzo, encontrar a 2 de los Sannin, mmm… que complicado-**Se decía así mismo en voz alta mientras veía los pergaminos y libros que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca de archivos que había en la aldea-**Al parecer dejo a unos estudiantes, una de sus alumnos se acaba de convertir en Jounin no hace mucho, quizás ella tenga información… Bien pero creo que eso será hasta mañana-**Dicho esto se quedó dormido en el lugar donde estaba.

Para Kakashi a pesar de ser un nombre con tales capacidades le era complicado comprender los pensamientos de Orochimaru, ¿Qué lo motivaba a hacer sus movimientos? ¿Dónde se había metido esa serpiente escurridiza?, si tan solo su padre estuviera vivo… seguramente el sabría qué piensa esa serpiente después de todo convivio con los Sannin durante mucho tiempo.

A mitad de la noche Kakashi se levantó de su cama y busco en un estante un libro: era un diario, el diario de su padre, recordaba que siempre lo llevaba con él, seguramente encontraría algo de información con respecto a la susodicha serpiente.

Por la mañana Anko Mitarashi, estudiante de Orochimaru en el pasado, acaba de llegar de una misión junto a su equipo cuando un ninja en la puerta se le acercó y le dirigió unas palabras.

-**Mitarashi-**La mencionada volteo a ver al ninja que la llamaba-**Hay alguien que te ha estado buscando, parece ser que quiere hablar contigo-**

**-¿Qué gusano me está buscando?-**

**-Hola-**Escucho una voz detrás de ella, al voltear se encontró con una cabellera gris, Kakashi saludaba mientras sonreía cerrando su único ojo visible-**Así que tú eres Anko**

**-(Mierda, mierda, mierda, acabo de llamar gusano a un superior, contrólate Anko, ¡tú no eres débil!) Así es, ¿Quién carajo eres y por qué me buscas?-**Preguntaba la kunoichi con el ceño fruncido viendo directamente al único ojo visible de Kakashi.

**-¿Yo?, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre un tema muy importante, si puedes acompañarme por favor-**

**-(Mierda, mierda, mierda, el ninja de los mil Jutsu, no puedo meter más la pata, ¿Por qué te expresas así Anko?, ¡Maldiciooooon!) hmp-**Tras solo hacer un "bufido" siguió a Kakashi que al final irónicamente terminaron frente a una tienda de dangos, por supuesto que era la kunoichi quien comía de lo más feliz.

-**(Genial, dulces) ¿siempre comes estas cosas?-**Pregunto el Shinobi de pelo gris a la chica sentada al lado de él.

-**No seas amargado Kakashi además, la comida gratis es la que sabe mejor-**

**-Vaya argumento, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿15?-**Pregunto Kakashi un tanto mosqueado, la kunoichi solo evadía sus preguntas sobre Orochimaru.

-**Cumpliré 17 en unos días, gracias-**Contesto molesta dándole un trago a su té que acompañaba los dangos.

-**¿Entonces?, ¿Qué has sabido de Orochimaru?-**Kakashi sabía que ella estaba enterada de algo, pero si usaba algún Genjutsu, se metería en problemas. La división de interrogación solo tenía la facultad de hacer eso con miembros propios de la aldea, además está "misión" si bien no era un secreto, mientras menos personas estuvieran involucradas, mejor sería para él.

-**Ya te lo dije, no sé nada del viejo, se fue y no dijo más ¿Por qué estás tan interesado?-**

**-No es que esté interesado o no, pero estuvo investigando algunos Jutsus interesantes, digamos que lo respeto como colega científico, pero no importa… lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo-**Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo aparente, la serpiente le estaba dando muchos problemas.

**-Que sujeto más raro-**Tras terminar su comida, se levantó y se fue a descansar, después de todo acababa de llegar de una misión.

:::

Los días comenzaron a pasar, Kakashi poco a poco fue atando cabos y siguiendo la línea del misterio del ninja serpiente, pero no era suficiente, no para él. Está concentrado en su investigación que no escucho cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, pudo darse cuenta cuando minutos después esta fue abierta de una patada.

-**¡Kakashi!, mi eterno rival, te tengo unas excelentes noticias-**Gai sin duda era impredecible, nunca se sabe cuándo aparecerá, pero ahí estaba, parado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo.

-**Espero que sea algo importante, mi puerta está en el suelo-**

**-Vaya que sí, ¡te dije que te ayudaría con esa misión o lo que sea!, encontré a Jiraiya-Sama, está firmando copias de su novela no muy lejos de aquí-**

**-¿Aquí en la aldea?, ¿Cómo es que no me entere de eso?-**

**-Bueno, llevas varios días sin salir, era evidente que no te enterarías de las cosas que pasan ahí afuera, donde el mundo brilla a mas no poder y el sol….-**

No necesito escuchar una palabra más, había sido bendecido por los Dioses, había sucedido un milagro, el autor de su libro favorito está dando su firma a sus seguidores, el… el… ¡el maldito Sannin que estaba buscando!, así que de forma apresurada tomo una chaqueta y salió por la ventana a máxima velocidad dejando a Gai su monologo sobre las cosas buenas de estar afuera.

Siguió saltando y corriendo a través de la aldea, hasta que llego al susodicho lugar, lamentablemente para el –**Cerrado, maldita sea. Supongo que no debe estar muy lejos de aquí… si yo fuera Jiraya-Sama… ¿A dónde iría?-**

Su pregunta fue resuelta cuando giro la vista y observo un bar, Kakashi se puso a pensar un momento… el personaje principal de la novela escrita por el Sannin vivía de bar en bar, quizás… estaría ahí.

No muy decidido entro a ese lugar y se sentó en la barra frente al cantinero, el cual se acercó y comenzó a limpiar la barra esperando que Kakashi dijera algo

-**¿Sabe?, estoy buscando a un sujeto… -**Pero fue interrumpido por la mano de la persona que servía los tragos pues este apunto hacia una mesa donde estaba un hombre rodeado de muchas mujeres

-**Hay viejito ¡Eres un pervertido!-**

**-Ya te lo dije linda, no soy un pervertido… ¡Soy un super pervertido! JA-JA-JA-**Reía de manera alocada, Kakashi decidió acercarse hasta quedar frente a el-**Vaya, ¿Qué quieres muchacho?-**

**-Buenas tardes Jiraiya-Sama, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake-**

Cuando Jiraiya escucho ese nombre les dirigió su mirada a las chicas para que se retiraran, dejándolo solo con el Jounin, este se sentó frente al viejo, lo observo bien… un hombre alto, de cabello blanco, largo y atado, llevaba unas ropas distintas a las vistas en la aldea, además de una banda que no llevaba el símbolo de ninguna aldea, más bien una palabra… aceite. –**El hijo de colmillo blanco, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**

**-Es algo muy importante Jiraiya-Sama… ¿me puede firmar mi libro por favor?-**Extendiéndole aquel libro anaranjado tan conocido, seguramente ya se lo había leído más de 10 veces.

**-¡Claro!, todo sea por un fan-**Firmando la primer página con una pluma.

**-Lo otro por lo que lo he estado buscando-**Dijo Kakashi en un tono muy serio-**El tercer Hokage me dio la tarea de buscarlo para que ocupe su puesto como quinto Hokage, pero afortunadamente me ahorro el trabajo-**

**-Vaya, así que ese viejo no se ha retirado, Kakashi realmente te estimo, pero dile al viejo que ser Hokage no es lo mío, soy un alma libre no pueden atarme a una silla-**

**-Supusimos que diría algo como eso, también le quiero informar que el hijo de mi Sensei entro a la academia hace poco tiempo, recuerde cuál es su trabajo cuando haya crecido-**

**-Ya lo sé, se lo prometí a Minato, entrenare al chico pero, espero tú lo prepares bien antes de eso, no me gusta lidiar con mocosos-**

**-Por último se trata de Orochimaru-**Ese nombre atrajo la atención de Jiraiya, que quito su sonrisa para tomar un semblante serio-**¿Esta en la aldea no es cierto?**

**-Si… es por eso que estoy aquí, mis fuentes me informaron que esa víbora se esconde en algún lugar en esta aldea, probablemente se aprovecha de la gente para hacer pruebas con ellos-**Contesto el Sannin de forma pensativa mientras mantenía su mano en el mentón.

**-Sí, y creo saber dónde está y quien lo esconde, escuche…**

:::

Después del encuentro con Jiraiya, Kakashi se despidió y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa, su tarea estaba prácticamente terminada en un tiempo relativamente menor a lo que él esperaba, tampoco es que haya sido muy fácil. Cuando estaba a pocas calles de llegar, un humo capto su atención… lo puso de nervios, así que corrió para investigar.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando desde la casa de Naruto observo como salía humo sin cesar, un humo negro… sin esperar ni un segundo subió a través de los techos hasta aquel edificio, derribo la puerta y entro, afortunadamente el incendio que posiblemente hubo ya se había apagado, pero su mente no se tranquilizó pues de manera acelerada entro a la habitación del rubio, pero no estaba ahí, solo encontró a 2 ninjas en el suelo, lamentablemente sabía quiénes eran.

-**¡Tenzo, Yugao!-**Corrió a auxiliarlos, ambos se quitaron la máscara y comenzaron a toser-**¿Qué paso aquí?, ¿ya llamaron al cuerpo médico?-**

**Ya viene en camino Kakashi-Senpai-**Contesto su compañero quien observaba a la chica del largo cabello.

-**Se lo llevaron Kakashi… se llevaron a Naruto-**

**-¿Cómo paso esto?-**Pregunto el ninja del cabello gris mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

**Flash Back**

Ambos ANBU se encontraban relajados, tanto Tenzo como Yugao opinaron que el día era demasiado relajante, así que decidieron descansar los ojos… solo unos minutos, pero un fuerte viento los despertó de su sueño, Yugao movió a su amigo para que despertara.

**-Tenzo, Tenzo, ¿Quién es ella?-**Pregunto mientras veía como una chica entraba a la casa del pequeño Naruto.

**-No lo sé, no es la de la comida, ¿la habrán cambiado?-**De pronto vieron como entro a la habitación y Naruto se quedó observándola un momento.

**-Intenta atacarlo, es una trampa, muévete Tenzo, muévete-**Ambos saltaron desde un árbol cercano y entraron rompiendo una ventana, mientras desenfundaban las katanas que llevaban en la espalda.

**-¡Aléjate de él!-**Advirtió el Shinobi poniéndose entre la chica y Naruto, Yugao se acercó al pequeño, pero este parecía inconsciente, intento sacarlo de ahí-**Llévatelo de aquí, yo me encargare-**

Sus palabras se las llevo el viento cuando observo esos ojos… esos ojos amarillos llenos de sangre y terror, el miedo se había apoderado de ambos, un miedo que jamás habían logrado sentir en su carrera como ninjas, pero entonces Tenzo lo recordó…

-**¿Aha a?, ¿Qué es esto?-**Los pies de Yugao fueron sujetados por 2 serpientes que la levantaron del suelo, mientras esta hacia un intento vano por cortar su agarre, Tenzo en un rápido movimiento lanzo varias Shuriken hacia el techo para sujetar a los animales y que soltaran a Yugao, lo logró.

Ahora poniendo ambas manos en el suelo, varias tablas y madera de árboles cercanos comenzaron a lanzarse sobre su enemigo, quien en un rápido movimiento se lanzó sobre el ninja castaño con un Kunai apuntado directamente a su cuello. Yugao en un rápido movimiento desvió el cuchillo con su espada, solo para sentir como su rostro era impactado por un puño que la hizo estrellarse sobre una pared, agrietándola.

Aun con la madera en movimiento, Tenzo logro sujetar uno de los pies de la chica, pero fue inútil pues a esta la comenzó a cubrir un chakra oscuro que desintegro el elemento controlado por el ANBU al simple contacto, recibió un golpe en el estómago que ni siquiera alcanzo a ver, unas posiciones de manos después, la casa comenzó a arder en llamas, mientras Naruto y ella desaparecieron, con un rápido movimiento el Shinobi invoco un torrente de agua que comenzó a caer a través de la puerta y las ventanas hacia la calle, como si de una cascada en plena vía publica se tratara.

**Fin Flash Back**

**-Debe ir por él, Kakashi-Senpai-**Ambos quedaron inconscientes mientras un equipo médico entraba a la casa.

Kakashi dio un gran salto hacia un techo adyacente, iba a ir por él, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, solo esperaba que se encontrara bien y a salvo, los minutos eran vitales. Mientras se dirigía a su destino la plática que tuvo con Jiraiya llego a su cabeza.

**Flash Back**

**-Por último se trata de Orochimaru-**Ese nombre atrajo la atención de Jiraiya, que quito su sonrisa para tomar un semblante serio-**¿Esta en la aldea no es cierto?**

**-Si… es por eso que estoy aquí, mis fuentes me informaron que esa víbora se esconde en algún lugar en esta aldea, probablemente se aprovecha de la gente para hacer pruebas con ellos-**Contesto el Sannin de forma pensativa mientras mantenía su mano en el mentón.

**-Sí, y creo saber dónde está y quien lo esconde, escuche…mi padre tenía un diario, todos los días escribía en el algo, incluso antes de morir, en uno de los pasajes hablo sobre Orochimaru-**

Jiraiya ponía atención a la plática, dejando que Kakashi continuara con el relato.

**-Durante una temporada, Danzo y Orochimaru se estuvieron viendo, incluso lo alcanzo a ver como uno de los hombres de Danzo Shimura, posiblemente un guardaespaldas, es muy probable que sea Danzo quien lo esté ocultando, quiere aprovechar un Jutsu que Orochimaru ha estado perfeccionando-**

**-¿Un Jutsu?-**Preguntó un poco desconcertado, ¿Qué clase de Jutsu podría interesarle a la momia encarnada de Danzo Shimura?

-**Aún no se en que se basa o cuál es su sustentamiento como Ninjutsu, pero tiene que ver con la inmortalidad-**

-**Hay mi viejo amigo Orochimaru, sin duda alguna nunca se rendirá con esta tarea, descuida Kakashi. Por esta vez los ayudare a ti y al viejo a detenerlo-**

**Fin Flash Back**

Kakashi había llegado a su destino, justo ahí un trio de ANBU lo estaban esperando, seguramente hombres que Danzo había mandado para cortarle el paso, pero estos se hicieron a un lado abriéndole el camino a Kakashi

-**Adelante Kakashi-San, detenga a ese monstruo-**Menciono uno de ellos bajo sus túnicas negras, Kakashi continuo con su camino.

:::

**-En serio es una lástima tener que aniquilar a un ninja de ese calibre, Konoha es experta en generar genios de esa clase-**Comentaba una persona mientras dejaba relucir una gran lengua, la lengua de una vil serpiente.

-**No olvides nuestro trato Orochimaru, no por nada dejo que experimentes con mis hombres, compartirás conmigo ese Jutsu de inmortalidad que.- **Pero no pudo continuar porque una mano lo sujeto del cuello-**¿Eres estúpido?, en este lugar hay miles de ninjas con la capacidad de hacerte pedazos, ¡no intentes traicionarme!-**

**-Cállate maldito vejestorio, no te he matado porque me estas resultando útil, pero ya colmaste mi paciencia- **

:::

Kakashi corría a través de los pasillos de aquel lugar, había llegado a lo que parecía ser una sección de prisioneros, debía estar por ahí, sus sentidos no le mentirían. De pronto vio a un rubio dormido en una cama, junto a él, había una mujer, su piel estaba por demás quemada, la mujer se le hizo conocida por alguna razón, en su cuello había una marca –**La marca de maldición, debí avisar al Hokage antes de venir aquí, no, no, rescatar a Naruto era más importante-**

**-De aquí no te lo vas a llevar-**Escucho una voz detrás de él, que lo hizo girar sobre su propio eje, ahí lo observo, aquellos ojos amarillos con pupilas verticales-**Kakashi del ojo Sharingan, sin duda serás un aditamento muy especial a mi colección-**

**-Te lo advierto, no me importa que seas uno de los tres legendarios Sannin, si pones un dedo encima de este niño…te mato-**Mientras descubría su ojo izquierdo y ambas manos se cubrían por un manto eléctrico, 2 de las cosas que lo habían convertido en uno de los ninjas más famosos y letales de la aldea habían sido liberadas.

**-Hay pero que miedo, veamos qué es lo que tienes…-**

Fin del capitulo 2

Espero sus review, denme opiniones, ¡espero no alejarme del buen camino!, recuerden que mientras más review, el capítulo llegara más rápido

¡Saludos!


End file.
